Salty Tears IV Worse Than Thirteen
by Extraho
Summary: Almost two months later Bobby got a message that he did not appreciate much.it brings forth a memory from the recent visit to his mother that he wished did not happen.He would have cherished that moment if not for a few whispered words that broke his heat


* * *

Salty Tears IV; Worse Than Thirteen

"You did what?!" Bobby Mercer raged at his Second in Command.

"I – I invited The Spares to play at the party for the teenagers tonight." Brendan stuttered.

Bobby was at loss of what to do. He didn't want to see Jack – ever if it could be helped. Not since- not sine _that _happened. He had left the very next day, leaving the kids with Evelyn, saying he had to go to a meeting, but would be back in a few days. 'In a few days' meant when Jack was not there.

"Their past albums have been No 1's and I thought they'd be a hit."

"They will be." Bobby said tiredly. God, he was so tired now a days. "I just….never mind."

"They tried to get a meeting with you personally before the show, but it was rejected, as your schedule is packed." Brendan said fearfully. Bobby nodded and waved him off. He was having an horrid day. How had it gotten to this? When the only remaining family he had was his mother, sister, Jerry and his girls. How had he lost two brothers?

Would it have turned out this way if Derek had not come that night, or if Bobby hadn't asked him to stay? Bobby shook his head. He could not think like that. If it hadn't been for Derek he would have gone on a path of self-destruction. He would not have found out he could have children.

He would not have Odin, Kieran, Domino or little Derek. He wound not give them up for anything. He would probably have been living on the money saved from his hockey career, otherwise taking stray jobs, not being able to provide for himself. Not having anyone to care for him like he needed someone to do.

In a way he understood Angel's reaction to the direction his life had taken, but Jackie. He had never expected such a blow from his Jackie, whom, despite the decade that had passed, he still loved.

* * *

_A month and a half ago;_

_The room was dark now, with just a hint of the dusk that would soon arrive. Bobby was lying on his stomach on the bed and he was sore all over, but it was a good kind of sore. His head was resting on his folded forearms as he panted with effort and exhaustion. _

_Jack was resting his head between his shoulder blades; occasionally his tongue would flicker out to taste the salty skin. Bobby gasped and mewled softly when Jack thrust into him slowly. He was desperately trying to be quiet and not wake up the kids, but it was hard. _

_It had been five years since he'd had anyone inside him; not since Derek. That did not mean that he had been celibate. He had to admit; Jack was larger than Derek, both in length and in width, but who was Bobby to say no to a challenge. Especially one he had dreamed of for so long, though at the beginning he was the one who did the topping, but preferences changed, so did people. _

_His hands fisted the sheets tightly as Jack moved deeper and deeper. He shook his head from side to side as pleasure surged and dizziness overcame him. Small sobs escaped him as he came, tightening around the invasion of his body, however welcome it might be, chanting Jack's name. _

_Jack growled an animalistic growl and thrust hard and deep. Bobby whimpered and nearly cried into the pillow when he felt the hot seed flooding his insides. It was the best feeling. It was comforting. It was the fourth time Jack had come inside him that night, and it never failed to amaze him how good it felt. _

_Jack rested his weight on his back and wrapped an arm around Bobby's waist, rolling them over on their side. With their hands entwined, one pair resting on Bobby's stomach and the other stretched out in front of them, Bobby using Jack's arm as a pillow. _

_He loved the feeling of having Jack curled protectively around him. He liked having their hands entwined and their legs a tangled mess. He cherished the feeling of having Jack, still partially hard inside him as he fell asleep._

_Bobby woke to the feeling of having hard flesh sliding in and out of him, brushing that all to sensitive and now swollen and sore spot inside him, making him arch his back and tense. Jack bit down on his shoulder as they came together. Worn out, Bobby fell asleep once more, in Jack's arms. _

_When he woke up for the second time it was full daylight outside, flooding the room. Jack was not in bed with him, so he opened his eyes only to see a smiling Jack stretching and working out a crick in his neck. He looked glorious in the sunlight. _

_Jack had not noticed that he was awake, so Bobby stayed still and enjoyed the sight. It took a few seconds before he registered the smugly whispered words coming from Jack's lips. The same ones that had helped bring him to completion the night before. Bobby closed his eyes, willing his face to relax and his tears to hold back. _

_It hurt more than when he was thirteen. Who was it that aid that wounds on the outside healed fast, but the wounds on the inside bled forever? Well, whoever it was, he was right. Bobby could feel the taste of blood in his mouth already._

_Jack just rubbed his neck, twisting it from side to side. Bobby could hear the bones snapping into place as he walked out the door. It was not until he heard the shower running that he allowed himself to cry. _

_Jack's deep voice echoed in his mind._

"_Who's the man now?"_

* * *

Bobby jerked, as there was a knock on his door.

"Sir? They won't start without you." Brendan said quietly, knowing his boss had too much on his mind. His troubled expression said it all.

Bobby nodded, mentally bandaging up all bleeding wounds before facing the crowds,

"I'll be right there."

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"_Who's the man now?"_

_It was worse than Thirteen._

* * *

A/N; a cookie for the one that remember what 'Thirteen' was all about. Why do you think it hurt more?


End file.
